The dirt separator of a vacuum cleaner may comprise a filter for removing dirt from the fluid stream. The filter may be removable from the dirt separator in order that the filter may be washed. A problem, however, arises in that the vacuum cleaner may be used inadvertently without the filter. As a result, the suction source is exposed to a higher level of dirt, which may result in premature failure of the suction source.